Zacharie
Zacharie is the game's item vendor, buying and selling items to and from The Batter. His shop is the only one in the game, and he often shows up in new areas or shortly before difficult fights. Profile Appearance Zacharie is initially seen wearing a toad mask, which interestingly parallels a book found in the Bismark library that talks about a Masked Man who slays a Toad King. His neck also appears to be somewhat bloated and deformed, also resembling a toad. He is later seen wearing a cat mask as a replacement for The Judge, who is put out of commission by the death of his brother Valerie. His talking sound also turns into a voiced "Meow" instead of his usual chuckle. Personality He has a tendency to frequently break the fourth wall, even more than The Judge, often referring to The Player directly upon speaking to them. He also refers to The Player in a sign found in Bismark's shopping mall. Zacharie seems to be optimistic, as he laughs when you talk to him. It can easily be seen that he is very greedy, before the death of Valerie, as he only seems to desire the Player's credits. After Valerie's death, he changes his mask to cheer The Judge up; which may show that he is caring. This is also supported by the death of Sugar, as he shows sorrow over her death. He seems to use a little bit of Spanish former to Valerie's death, as he refers to The Batter the Player as 'Amigo', and sometimes greets The Batter with 'Buenos dias'. Plot Zacharie is an item vendor, claiming himself to be "the traditional items merchant that's necessary in every video game." While the game never specifies what his actual role is, the game implies that he seems to at least know many important people that reside within the world of OFF. He is implied to own the Bismark theme park, as there is a statue of him on the roller coaster, and an Elsen guarding an office refers to him as "boss". Relationships Sugar Zacharie knows Sugar, who requests that The Batter tell him goodbye upon her defeat. He appears saddened by her death, and there is no chuckle when he is talked to. Interestingly enough, he states that "It's probably better that way." It could be said that he was trying to be optimistic about her death, or that he was trying to keep himself calm- as that is all he says about it. This behavior suggests that they were at least friends. The Judge Zacharie seems to know The Judge. He seemingly worries about The Judge's well-being and safety. There is also a time where he interacts with The Batter saying that he (Zacharie) is The Judge's friend. Zacharie also refers to The Judge by his name, Pablo, rather than The Judge's usual title. Zacharie may know The Judge since he "houses" Sugar, his might-be friend, at the basement. This may also lead to why he knows everything about The Judge and The Batter/Player's interaction. The Batter Zacharie and The Batter are often seen interacting since he sells items to The Batter, providing him what he needs, giving him clues and is an excellent friend. While Zacharie normally would speak to the Player, he may also speak to The Batter as The Batter is being controlled. In the park, he can also be seen riding a roller coaster with Zacharie with the exception of Zacharie being a statue. Trivia * Some fans note that Zacharie's name sounds similar to zahar, which in many languages (eg. Romanian, Czech, Russian) means sugar, seemingly implying a connection between him and the character Sugar. However, Mortis Ghost has stated that the similarity is merely a coincidence. Zacharie, pronounced with a "hh" sound instead of a "ch", means sugar in greek > It's absolutely a random coincidence. But if you ask me, I'll say it was part of the plan since the begining. - https://comments.deviantart.com/4/3470838/3089305905#reply * Mortis Ghost has confirmed that Zacharie is a human.semdemsem > Elsens are human, and Sugar too. Enoch and Zacharie also are. Sugar isn't based on Heather, but Silent Hill very influenced Off, in other ways. '' - Mortis Ghost, DeviantArt'' * It's possible that Zacharie may be the Masked Man who slew the Toad King, or perhaps the story was based on or even written by him. ** The French version of the game does, in fact, confirm that Zacharie is the Masked Man who slaughtered the Toad King. The Index of the ripped-up book in the library of Zone 2 has a page named "Le roi crapaud et le marchand" which translates to "The king toad and the merchant". The significance to this and the connections to the game's actual story is not yet known. * Zacharie may have connections with Japhet or The Queen, leading to his acquisition or creation of the Bismark theme park. * The last line Zacharie says to the player is best understood when translated from Latin, where his final phrase, "Bis vincit, que se vincet in Victoria" translates to "He conquers twice who in the hour of conquest conquers himself." * During the OFF anniversary stream, Mortis Ghost stated that Zacharie would smoke weed, dab, and is either a Capricorn or a Cancer. ** He also mentioned that in an alternate universe, Zacharie and the Batter could be in a romantic relationship, meaning that Zacharie might not be heterosexual. Gallery Zacharie 01.jpg | "Once again, here is the cool Zacharie." Zacharie 05.jpg | Concept art of Zacharie with wings and a sword. Drawn by Mortis Ghost. Off color by mortisghost-d5fbm2l.jpg | From Mortis Ghost's DeviantArt Zacharie 02.jpg | Concept art. Zacharie 03.jpg | Concept art. Zacharie 04.jpg | Zacharie revealing a silhouette of his face. Zacharie 06.jpg | Zacharie with wings and a sword. Zacharie 07.jpg | Zacharie sporting an ominous smile. 05.jpg | A painting of Zacharie by Mortis Ghost. Flat,1000x1000,075,f.jpg | Zacharie riding a motorcycle, as seen on Mortis Ghost's Redbubble. Zacharietattoos.jpg | Tattooed Zacharie, by Mortis Ghost. References Category:NPCs